


TaichiWind's Guide To Some Stuff Some Guy Implemented Into SBURB

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Replay Value AU, SBURB FAQ, The Games Will Never Stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This.<br/>Is a guide.<br/>A guide to some stuff some guy implemented into SBURB.<br/>It's like DLCs that you don't have the choice of implementing because it's automatic.<br/>Have fun.<br/>Trust no-one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consort Warfare

  
[[Introduction]]

Alright so first of all, NO, I did not code any of this into SBURB. I just wrote a guide on it because I feel like I'd mastered most of it. Now that that's clear, we should start explaining some content, shall we?

 

 

[[Consort Warfare 2.1.1]]

 Yes, the 2.1.1 is the version number. Yes, the developer had to patch it up a few times. Yes, it still has bugs. Yes, it replaces the first part of the main questline of your land. Yes, your consorts will try to kill each other. And no, that doesn't mean that you won't get enemies spawning on your land. They'll just spawn LESS of the time instead of MOST of the time. I've found that the weirdest part about this mod is that all the consorts are the fucking same! They don't vary in species, just in marking colors.

Alright so pretty much what you might have guessed from the title already is true - this DLC will cause the consorts of your land to be aligned to factions and fighting each other instead of helping you with shit. Only the Secret Consort will remain to not try to kill other guys out there. He/she/it will instead serve as some sort of personal guide to you, alongside... whatever it is that Secret Consorts actually do.

So basically, the first village you arrive to will currently be under siege from another village, because... You know what, I'll just come out at the beginning and tell you right off that there is actually NO REASON WHATSOEVER for the consorts to fight. They're fighing for completely no reason. There. Now the surprise is gone. Anyways, this overrides the coding of the game where when you enter your first village the consorts will notice you and praise you for being a fucking hero, but instead they are trying to fight off the other consorts. Their further behavior depends on whether or not you help them fight. If you do - they will praise you for being a fucking hero. If you don't - they'll chastise you for being a fucking asshole, but they'll still give you quests.

This is a part of this mod that I like about it - it has radiant AI on the consorts. It's kind of rawly made, seeing how the consorts' behaviors only change accordingly if you side with a given village, but it's there. And best of all, the consorts give no fucks about how much of an asshole you've been to their entire village, they'll still send you on fetchquests to retrieve their goat from a cavern inside of a bush in the Atomik Ebonpyre. And yes, I just made that up, get used to it. And get used to fetchquests, because this mod has them too.

So after you fight off the opposition, you will be greeted by the village's chieftain, who will present you with a swift backstory - the consorts have been fighting on the land for hundreds of years, the objective of the war was already forgotten, only you as the native hero can restore the peace, yadda yadda yadda.Then he will ask you to kill the chieftain of the village that was attacking them. That's right - you get to be an assassin in this game too. This quest is easy and pretty linear. Find out where the village is, go there, go into the chieftain's hut, sneak up on him and kill him while nobody's looking, then run away godspeed. The chieftain of the first village will reward you greatly. This quest varies with what you did in the battle that took place when you arrived. If you helped the natives, you'll get to kill the opposing chieftain. If you stood around doing squat, you'll have to help the village with a fetchquest before being sent to kill the opposing chieftain (or you can just fuck off to another village, help those guys and kill an opposing chieftain for them instead). If you helped the offending party, the chieftain of the defending party will get angry at you and banish you from the village (don't worry though, you can still go in there, it's just an excuse to get you out of there for the moment), whichnow means that you have to fuck off to another village and help them by killing another chieftain (after fetchquest), or you can go to the offending party's village, where you will be tasked with killing the chieftain of the village that you got banished from (no fetchquest). Either way, you need to kill a chieftain to progress with the story. But don't worry, they'll be replaced. Mostly. ~~Freaking bugs.~~

After you kill a chieftain, report back to the village that tasked you with it and you will be awarded with a mount. This is a huge, quadrupedal, stupid consort that you can ride on. The racial mount is a very useful tidbit that will help you with the game a great deal in the stages where you have to run around and do fetchquests (and they also make you avoid Magnagate dungeons, more on that later). The mount's name is always Tank and you will be able to summon (and heal) him by using a trinket called [Tank Food]. Don't worry if you don't have space in your modus, they'll give you the captcha card with [Tank Food] as opposed to the item itself ~~(smartass coding)~~. No matter the race Tank represents (turtle comes to mind), he will always travel at an outstanding speed of 30 MPH, which you can boost to 40 MPH by hanging the [Tank Food] in front of his face.

Once you get Tank, you can start doing fetchquests. This is the majority of the mod and corresponds greatly to the regular land quests, the tasks are just done differently. Instead of doing "fetchquests to retrieve their goat from a cavern inside of a bush in the Atomik Ebonpyre", you'll be asked to sabotage another village's food supply, weapon supply, to steal new technology, etc etc you get the idea. And the Radiant AI will change their response of you accordingly - the village you damage will start to hate you more, the village you help will start to like you more. You can also undermine a village on your own, causing its residents to hate you, but no other village will like you more, so there really is no point in doing that. The villagers of a village you've done a lot of bad things to can even become hostile to you, which means that they will no longer give you quests, yes.

Sometimes, the villagers will ask you to accompany them on a siege. You can choose to accept or decline; they'll do it anyway. This can eliminate an entire village, but you won't need it later anyway. If it doesn't though, and you help the raiders in their conquest, the defending party will acquire hostile status and you'll have to deal with that later on.

Once you do enough quests to be bored out of your wits, you will be asked to perform the Knell, with the intention of annoying the closest village around (If you get this quest from the village closest to the Knell, this plan sounds kind of stupid. It's not a bug, just a case of badly through-thought dialogue). Once you do perform the Knell, you will be preoccupied with Denizen quests, which in turn will lead you to do more quests, but hey, at least you have Tank to keep you company. You have to pull through, just trust me. Once you kill the Denizen, the terraforming will begin, however with a small setback you must take care of first. Go back to the village you got Tank in, and the chieftain there will tell you that he's realized that the war has no point whatsoever and that he wants to make peace with all the other chieftains so that the peace will be restored. This will be done in the form of a huge-ass dinner, to which you must personally escort every single chieftain from the planet. This is the part for which you're REALLY going to need Tank. Once you assemble all chieftains for the dinner, it will begin and you'll kind of have to sit through an awful lot of dialogue. Once that's over though, the replacement for the first assassinated chieftain will approach you and tell you that you can go and that they've established peace. Congratulations, you've finished the Consort Warfare questilne! Now you can begin Terraforming. Have fun with that.

 

[QUESTION: I seem to have misplaced one of my chieftains, what do I do?]

I hope you mean that you killed one and the replacement is taking literal forever to show up. This can be pretty hard to fix. If you have a Rage player inbetween you, you can ask them to help you redesign one of the present villagers into a chieftain. If you are a Rage player, you can just do it yourself; it's quite easy, just rewrite the "profession" segment to "profession: chieftain" if you don't feel like fucking around with other options. If you don't have a Rage player, just walk up to a consort and ask them why isn't there a new chieftain. The asked consort will say that this problem needs fixing, he'll walk up to another consort and tell him that he (the one you asked) is the new chieftain. Easy.

 

[QUESTION: I can't ask the chieftain to come to the dinner with me because the consorts are hostile to me, what do I do?]

I dunno, try calming them down or something. This is most easily (and most difficultly; did I mention solely?) done by talking to each and every consort in the vicinity who's attacking you and telling them to stop because you want to talk to the chieftain. Then you can talk to the chieftain.

 

[QUESTION: Both of the above!]

Talk to every single consort about how you're sorry for being bad to them. Then you can initiate what's written in the first question.

 

[QUESTION: I fell into a Magnagate and when I got back, Tank was missing!]

Resummon him with the [Tank Food]. Easy.

 

[QUESTION: They didn't give me [Tank Food]/I lost it/I broke it]

Go to the village that you first helped, talk to the Chieftain, make sure to mention Tank, and he'll give you a new [Tank Food]. Easy.

 

[QUESTION: Can you take Tank into a dungeon?]

No.


	2. Magnagate Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These things suck major, just a warning.

[[Magnagate Dungeons]]

You ever been just strolling around your planet when suddenly BOOM and you wound up in a dungeon? No? Good for you. Yes? Sucks for you. Whatever your answer to that question was, this is a magnagate dungeon. Some person apparently thought that it'd make the game more enjoyable if he or she coded traps that pulled you into dungeons instantly. Well, to that person, you can basically go fuck yourself, all it does is make the game harder. In the early-early-game or even in the mid-to-late game for the more nooby players amongst us, these dungeons can be quite challenging, and possibly lethal. A major factor in that is that these dungeons tend to come right the fuck out of nowhere and like to catch you when you're especially unprepared.

So what even IS a magnagate dungeon is what you might be asking, and I'm here to answer it. If you "contract" this DLC (which is the way Sburb's DLCs spread, like a disease, you contract them. How do you expect to download content for a not only real-time but also real-space kind of game?), the next time your planet is generated, it will be laced with these invisible step-into areas known as magnagate traps. A player stepping on this trap will be instantly transported to a magnagate dungeon. Magnagate dungeons are, in essence, surprise-encounter one- or multi-room mob traps. The way they're hidden is kind of confusing to explain, and unfortunately (for you), you're going to have to make do without sweet ASCII art, because I suck at it. Basically they're built between the walls of caves. You know those caves that aren't really caves because they have no way for you to get to the surface? Yeah this is that. The reason behind this is... I have no idea what the reason behind this is, but I'll take a gamble and say that the guy who coded the whole thing didn't have enough coding experience to create a parallel dimension.

There's really no way to get out of the dungeon except beating it, or cheating your way out with a drill or the like. I'm not going to talk about the second method because it's quite intuitive, but the first method is the one that needs severe explaining. The dungeon is basically a room or two with pre-spawned mobs or a miniboss that you have to beat the snot out of in order to gain mediocre loot and the boon of returning back up. Really not that hard; it's just your average enemies. Imps, basilisks, liches. Partially because the bigger enemy types don't fit in such a cramped space. If you have a fraymotif ready, you can use it, I've been finding them very useful on these rooms, kind of like the combo attacks are useful in the Mother series, and really it's kind of the same thing. Or maybe if you've managed to acquire endgame weapons such as the Fear No Anvil, you'll most likely have no trouble unless you've protoyped something awful like Giygas, once again I'm just using the Mother series as my go-to reference bin.

The payoff is... mediocre. You get respective grist from killing the enemies, yes, but what's located as proper loot is what counts. There should be a chest containing your loot somewhere in the room/s in captcha card form. This is to prevent the alchemy ingredients to basically screwing everything over. Yes, alchemy ingredients. The magnagate dungeons are a reliable way to obtain elements and other stuff to buff up your arsenal with. A prime example is the pretty common "fire aspect", which, simply enough, gives your weapon a snazzy fire aspect once it's added to it via alchemy. The rarest alchemy ingredient is probably the "guardian essence". This, as you might have imagined, gives your weapon vaguely first guardian powers. I've only gotten it once, and used it once, and it didn't really improve my weapon very much. Maybe this one actually works better with things that aren't weapons; I'll have to look into that, but it's my general guess. It has a 1/500000 chance to even show up on your planet, and seeing how your planet has about... a metric fuckton of magnagate dungeons, you can see how OP it's supposed to be. Other loot includes minor random weapons, amounts of boondollars or grist, sometimes also musical instruments, or stuff like armor or something.

[QUESTION: How do I get out of a dungeon once I've milked it for all its resources?]

There should be a pentagram-looking thing on the floor. Step on that.

[QUESTION: There's no pentagram-looking thing! What now?]

Take five. If you linger in the dungeon after looting it, you'll be automatically teleported out.

[QUESTION: How do I get back into a magnagate dungeon if I want to?]

Once you've cleared a magnagate dungeon, a portal will appear on the surface where the trap once was. This is called a magnagate and it will take you back to the dungeon if you so desire. Keep in mind that dungeons do eventually respawn and the loot will be re-randomized based on a given planet's personalized table.

[QUESTION: Are you going to include aspect-related glitches?]

Unfortunately, no. I don't really have enough experience to have pinpointed all of them.

[QUESTION: I died in a magnagate dungeon! What now?]

Tough luck! You need to somehow deal with it. Time travel usually helps, as does going GT with your dreamself.


	3. Tengu Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Guest writer: BODYSURFING)

Today we're going to talk about Tengu Mayhem. I say we, because I'm here with BODYSURFING, or BS for short, the person who coded the thing. Not Sburb, just Tengu Mayhem.

sup?

We're going to be writing like this. I do one paragraph, BS does one, and we'll be alternating. You wanna start, BS?

okay so tengu mayhem is a thing i came up with when i was once bored on a particularly bright night on one of my lands. it was something along the lines of... idk land of birds and masks? anyway i couldn't find anything better to do, because i could really only do questing during the day, night was off limits, because there were ninjas during a lobam night. i hate ninjas. but anyway i was trying to come up with something cool to do, so i decided to try to make a sburb dlc mod thing!

I should mention that BODYSURFING here has crazy coding skills. He learned from one of the best ~ATH wizards in Sburb history. He once tried to fix the credits glitch, even! BS, I mean. But when he tried it, a Bard of Sand decided to go test to see what would be after the credits. So they tied him to a rope and sent him through the win door, and they said they'd pull him back into the game when he'd tug thrice. So eventually he tugged thrice, and they pulled the rope back into the game, but he wasn't there. Instead, the end of the rope was all glitchy and shit.

so i was thinking like what should i make with my coding, because i wanted to make a really cool mod you know? eventually i got this idea that i thought a lot of people would really really appreciate.  like some op reward for an easy sidequest. but i had to make it believable. so instead i made it an op reward for a difficult sidequest.

While we segue into what Tengu Mayhem actually is/does, I'd like to mention that BS is actually a troll who has long since abandoned the troll customs of life. Comes with playing like a thousand of Sburb games.

actually the one we're in right now is my thirty second

Oh, okay. For me, it's forty-something.

okay so while i was trying to make the code i looked at what the ninjas on my planet actually were and to my surprise these ninjas were actually tengu.

A tengu is a Japanese

east alternian

Whatever. It's a demon that wears a long-nosed wooden mask and can turn into a bird of prey.

so anyway i was looking at the code behind these tengu and as it turned out their powers were hidden in their mask thing. so i thought to myself hey, i'll edit this mask thing and make it so op that it'll require a super fucking difficult quest to get to.

Yes. And I'll just leave BS here to finish the chapter while I go sabotage the water supply of every singe village on my land. I swear, every single game the denizens get more and more assholish.

alright then.

so like i was trying to say, i copied the mask code and worked out a completely new item from it, which is still a mask but shut up it's my mask now.

this mask has a lot of cool abilities. for one it allows you to turn into a bird. it also gives you huge boosts to stealth, a power boost when it's nighttime, and some manner of psychic powers.

to get to it you have to complete a quest. you have to find a consort village with a raving madman. this raving madman will give you the quest to take him to the great bird mountain. the great bird mountain will spawn once you start this quest, and i made it so that it replaces an atomik ebonpyre, because those are just assholish and i hate them. and they make ohgodwhats like 50% of the time. but anyway. you have to climb the great bird mountain with him, which is pretty easy, but then at the top you find a dungeon door with your aspect symbol and a bird. if you have the raving madman with you the bird symbol will light up, and then you just have to prove yourself as the owner of the aspect, and you'll be allowed inside. you have to navigate a dungeon full of traps and treacherous shit that would be made about 100% easier if you had already been given the mask. anyway once you reach the end chamber the raving madman will step onto the shrine and reveal himself to be a tengu, and then you have to kill him and he'll drop the mask.

so now you have the tengu mask. you can either use it, or you can alch it to make it even better. i've made it so that it works best when it's either combined with a thing of your aspect, or something grassy. if you do the former, you'll get a tengu mask that gives you all the tengu boosts along with some aspect-specific powers. i once went to try to beat the black queen armed with only a blood tengu mask and a double ended flail. the blood tengu mask autohealed me while i kicked the queen's elegant arse. the end.

why the grassy thing you might ask? well i once came across one human who kept nagging me about adding a shiftry tengu mask to the roster. so i whipped up a shiftry tengu mask for xem. if you get a shiftry tengu mask it allows you to have control over leaves. you can tell leaves to get down from trees, you can whip leaves around, you can cause giant leaf hurricanes. whatever suits you.

oh, one more thing. never ever EVER ever prototype the tengu mask. i don't know how to fix it but if your sprite gets the powers to turn into a bird and uses them, it glitches out and your sprite stays in bird form forever.

that should cover everything i guess.

so how do i turn this shit off?

fuck.

oh, here we go.


	4. Negalanths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game constructs are weird.

[[Negalanths]]

 

Look, I have no idea where these things even came from. I was just exploring my land and there it fuckin was. GGTG doesn't cover it, so it must be a mod. I don't know who made it, I found it, a bunch of other people also found it, it just randomly showed up one day in the game and it's never going to leave now. Also, it's annoying as fuck.

 

So what even are negalanths? The most annoying shit let me tell you. You remember crystalanths, right? It's a giant glowy crystal thingamajigger, you play the song, it heals you, end of story. This fucking piece of shit looks like a standard crystalanth, except it has something wrong with it compared to your other crystalanths. Like say all your crystalanths on your planet are green, the negalanth will be orange, it's that sort of thing to make it unique.

 

The weirdest shit is when you play the song of life. Instead of healing you like a normal crystalanth, this fuckin piece of shit will drain health from you in small amounts. If you can heal yourself automatically, you can spam song of life on it. Or you can come back to it if you heal yourself. Why'd you do that, you might ask? If you play it enough, eventually it'll start spitting out loot, I'm not kidding. It starts out small, it'll spit out some grist on you, big fuckin deal, you get grist all the time. Then it's gonna start giving you other resources, like rubies and shit, it kinda counts as grist but it's not shut up and listen.

 

And then it starts giving you items, this is the funny part because this shit is entirely random, it can give you anything that someone has picked up in the history of Sburb, I wish I was kidding This includes unique items, or items supposed to be unique. One gave me the hand of a wizard statue, I was just sitting there for five minutes just staring at it. I don't know if it can give you Tank Food, and if it can, I don't know if Tank Food will actually summon Tank, but it's bound to lead to complications, I just know it.

 

Eventually the negalanth will get tired of munching away at your health vial and it'll open. Inside it you'll find an endgame weapon tailored to your specibus. There's so much variety in these that I can't really provide a specific example. This is actually really exploitable because you can pretty much farm weapons like this. You only get like three or four negalanths per planet, but the negalanth only responds to your song of life once it eats your health for the first time. This one time my friend came to visit and tried out one of my negalanths but nothing. It's kinda like when you're a kid and you're trying to get your hands on so much candy from the bowl so you spit in it and then nobody else wants to eat it because your spit is in it. You can basically roll around your incipisphere, mark the negalanths on everyone's planet by playing them at least once, then return once you have trillions of health and get fifty fuckin weapons.

 

Also, blood players have a huge advantage with negalanths. It's like a secret pact or whatever, or maybe the dev was a blood player. Or maybe it's a bug. If you're a blood player and you play song of life at a negalanth, it'll just give you all the rewards at once. Grist, resources, items and the weapon. For just one play. It's kinda silly. 

 

One more thing. I had BODYSURFING check the code for the negalanths once and apparently their dev name is "demon_judgement". Weird. Everyone calls them negalanths anyway, it's more catchy and it actually makes sense.

[[HowlingCrane8Baskerville asks: Hm... sounds intriguing! Do you think that it'd be possible to list a few of the endgame weapons you snagged from the negalanths? Just so I can get a feel for any correlation between the weapons and other factors before I go about looking for them.]]

This is a hella weird part. The weapons have a lot of variety, but a lot of them are actually standard in Sburb lore, for instance if you've ever seen Hephaestus's hammer, the Fear No Anvil? It's in the hammer drop pool. Some specibi have these weird colorful happy weapons that are like "(weapon) of Zilly(something)", there's only six of them but they can fall into multiple pools. Then there's also a bunch of weapons that are gold and green with rapidly color changing sections and have teeth for some reason and English in the name. Spoonkind, Forkkind and Sporkkind's pools share one weapon in this style called Spork English, for instance. Some weapons are from your planet's mythology, I've seen a guy get the Gungnir (that's the spear of Odin, for the uninitiated) once. You can also get ripped off in some cases. All specibus pools have a chance of dropping this item called Mom's Knife, which is a plain old kitchen knife that you can throw and it comes back to you. It's just a base weapon that you can upgrade through alchemy, it's not terribly OP. Evidently the dev either thought they were being funny or it's a reference to something. Or it exists to balance everything out somewhat. Either way, I hate getting it.


	5. assassin's blade (by BODYSURFING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is some serious bullshit so listen

hey guys, BODYSURFING here. you might be wondering why i'm here instead of tai. tai is busy, he said. he's always busy with something lately. doesn't even have time to chat with little old me. maybe he's avoiding me, i have no idea. but he said i could write this one when i asked.

anyway i'm here for another reason. after last chapter got a question on it from that miles kid, this one guy in the session i'm currently in approached me and demanded that i join this organization called baskerville. except you know, i dont even know who you are or what youre talking about. so i said no. he said i had no choice. and i said no anyway because screw him basically. well i dont know what he did but he was right, i had no choice. i'm part of their little club now. involuntarily. so i figured i might as well do some research into them and that club ain't so little, let me tell you. they did a lot of crazy shit that i would never even dream of. and i don't have to dream of it because they fucking did it.

incidentally i know about this one of their projects because i'm in a session where it's a thing. these guys one day decided to unlock a game construct that was deemed too powerful, i shit you not, too powerful to be in sburb. so it was hidden away, scripted to never spawn. it was never meant for the world of the living. but it was too precious to the devs so they didn't delete it. big mistake. these baskerville assholes found it and got rid of the spawnlock. so now this item can be found and abused to one's will.

you know how the queens have rings and kings have scepters? turns out that jack noir was supposed to have a dagger that did the exact same thing. just jack noir. there is no prospit equivalent. this was part of a questline that would have jack noir go out and try to kill the white queen. you can probably gather that the assassin's blade gives its wielder the prototypings in the same vein that the scepter and ring do. but this one is special because in the event that jack failed on his quest, the player helping him would have to do it for him. yeah this one gives prototypings to players. you can probably imagine how op this is. or why someone who isn't exactly normal in the think pan would want to bring it back.

so first i'll tell you how to get it. then i'll tell you why you shouldn't do it.

you have to be a derse player and you need high moon rep. go to jack. don't forget to stab him. talk to him about prospit and he'll bring up the white queen and how he'd like to kill her. tell him that maybe the two of you could sneak out and assassinate her. so he'll grab the blade and lead you to this hub thing that's a hub. it's a hub don't think about it. there's a portal to prospit. you may wonder why dersites don't use it to invade prospit. i have no clue. so you use the portal with jack and you go and find the white queen.

here's the thing though. don't you fucking dare let him kill the white queen. it can cause all sorts of glitches. i looked into the code and it ruins at least seventeen quests. makes them straight up impossible to complete. don't let the white queen die. protect her. it's imperative. this is exactly why the questline was scrapped. you have to convince jack to not kill the white queen. probably by stabbing him. so you go back to derse with him after you do it and he'll give you the blade because he doesn't need it anymore. congratulations, you've won.

okay now let me make one thing perfectly clear. do not **EVER** do it. first of all, only your dreamself can actually wield the dagger, because it was created by the game. technically. your normal self might die when you try to wield it. so if your dreamself is dead and you're operating on your normal self, tough titties. second, it's gonna make you insane, probably. i think the term for it is "power mad". you might go out and kill all the other players. you probably will. the girl in our session who did it actually did go out and kill all the other players. except for me and the baskerville guy. but i'm a powerless hacker what could i do. the baskerville dude is probably just as crazy as her, so he was able to stop her, thankfully. now he's running around with pendants doing quests while i breed frogs. it's boring as fuck.

if you think alchemy with the blade is safe, no it's not. you ever try to do alchemy with the queen's ring? you make a ring thing and give it to a carapacian? it's glitchy as hell. this shit is glitchy as hell without having to give it to a carapacian. besides, you really don't want multiple copies of this. you just don't. another thing, don't give it back to jack. he'll go kill the white queen with it as soon as you stop looking. which is a bad thing for reasons i already disclosed.

i really hope i can evade these guys. i don't want nothing to do with them. they're not good. they're bad. evil, even. the c8 group is okay tho. that's the one i'm in, it seems. i'll need to talk to the miles kid more about this.


End file.
